Catching Up to You
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Two-shot. After three years away from Hoenn, Brendan at last returns from traveling abroad and meets back up with Wally...and May. BrendanxMay in the second half.
1. Something to Do

_~*Catching Up To You*~_

"_I'll be back so fast you won't even know I'm gone!" Brendan said with a grin just for him. Time passed._

* * *

_Part One: Something to Do_

* * *

Charizard's flames flowed behind him like a kite's tail, the burning red and gold embers flaring brightly, sparkling against the deep blue ocean beneath them. Every few seconds his great bat-like wings flapped down with enough force to probably tear small saplings from the earth, and his broad back rippled with the motion of his powerful muscles. Smoke curled from his nose and he kept his paws tucked close to his pale stomach as he soared effortlessly over the sea that was Route 132, if Brendan remembered correctly.

The Trainer on his back was still young—only sixteen—but his eyes betrayed so much more. They were a vivid shade of cerulean, the kind that meant he had seen and done unbelievable things. The young male was clad in emerald green complete with a headband. His dyed white hair was ruffled over his head accessory, flat in the pleasant wind. Beneath, his hair was black. Ebony bangs fell into his eyes that he constantly had to wipe away, and normally it would have bothered him and reminded him that he needed a trim. But he was far too happy to be back for that to matter.

_I'm home!_

After three long years away in Johto and Kanto, with the latter still bearing one imposing obstacle to scale, Brendan was once more in his native region of Hoenn. It was an unbelievably exhilarating feeling, and his Charizard lifted his glittering orange neck and roared, ivory fangs flashing in the sun. He put on a burst of speed and practically shot across the marine, undaunted by the waves far below them.

Brendan gasped and covered his face as they flew straight through a thick white cloud, and Trainer and Pokémon came out soaking wet on the other side. Charizard's fiery tail wasn't even flickering slightly from the moisture.

"Ah! Stop!" Brendan yelped as his flying dragon-like companion dipped towards the sea at a startling speed, causing the world to transform into a spinning blue blur where sky and ocean became one and the same, with the clouds becoming foam on the tides of the heavens.

Charizard opened his mighty wings at the last second, making a huffing sound that released plumes of dark smoke from his formidable maw. He sprang effortlessly back towards his previous height, circling twice over a school of assorted fish Pokémon before continuing onwards.

This route held memories. When he looked down, the Trainer swore he saw an outline of himself, riding on Swampert as he Surfed, searching for the likes of the Regi family…

"We've got a festival to catch!" Brendan reminded his friend, leaning forward to speak past the howling of the wind. The sun caused the world below them to become an expanse of glittering gold dancing over an ever-shifting surface.

Before he had arrived at Hoenn, Brendan had been stopped by Red, requesting that he perform a double battle with him and a close friend of his back from somewhere called Orre—a girl named Leaf. The condition was that he had to return to his homeland and bring someone to carry out the formidable task with him.

Unfortunately, neither of the Kanto Trainers were pushovers, least of all Red. Brendan had challenged Red three times on his icy kingdom of Mt. Silver before finally emerging victorious, and even then the boy's tip of his hat had seemed almost mocking, as if he had _let_ the foreigner win.

This bothered Brendan endlessly, and the first two people he had thought of the whole ride back to Slateport City was his own two rivals and friends, Wally and May.

He respected and liked Wally, for the kid was certainly strong and had probably bested Hoenn's Pokémon League by now and moved on, but he_ really_ wanted his neighbor and close ally May to accompany him back to Kanto. (Red had said to take all the time he needed, for he wanted a _serious_ match that put even his alleged duel with the legendary Mewtwo to shame. Leaf had said much the same.)

But, upon arriving in Slateport, a sailor informed Brendan that one of his favorite places in the world, the elusive Mirage Island, had been sighted near Pacifidlog Town again, and the floating village was holding a festival. It was scheduled to be there for at least two days.

And thus, after a quick call to his mom back in Littleroot to explain that he wanted to check the island out again, he left the port on the back of his Charizard, evolved in the Fire-type's native land, waving to Captain Stern and a surprised Gabby and Ty, who was capturing it all on film.

Brendan had ever been the impulsive type.

Charizard clawed the air and roared again—(What did you expect? His Nature was a mixture between Impish and Rash)—sending tongues of fire screaming skyward. His Trainer gasped as he almost ended up caught in the inferno, but his Pokémon swooped down to avoid his own handiwork, rocketing forever onwards.

"Look!" Brendan called, lifting one hand to shield his eyes. "There it is! That's Pacifidlog!"

The town built on a colony of Corsola was a swiftly approaching smudge on the horizon.

Wing speed increasing, Charizard flapped towards the settlement, dark eyes fastened onto his goal with a single-minded determination that had let him overcome his variety of foes in the past. Even as a Charmander, it had been clear to his Trainer that he had dreamed of flying, hence his energy now.

Pacifidlog had never been a large place, but it had a cozy feel to it. Most of its inhabitants dove in the water or fished for a living, and the village had a rural sensation embedded in every chunk of dark, sodden log. The entire area was like a gigantic raft with houses after all, complete with wood planks tied to ropes, acting as bridges between one section to the next.

Now, it was covered with various banners the color of summer forests, each one proudly displaying the words _Welcome to Pacifidlog_ along with _Mirage Festival_ in a rainbow hue. The town had way more people present than Brendan had ever seen before, since it was usually a very remote area.

Needless to say, Charizard collected quite a bit of stares from awed Trainers and citizens alike as he spiraled wildly downward from a height of roughly eight hundred feet, nearly causing his owner to fall from his back like an incompetent idiot. He landed heavily, massive legs absorbing the shock of the impact, shaking himself with an almost disinterested air, now that he was back on the ground.

Brendan slid from his back, leaning against his Pokémon's great shoulders for support, and Charizard snaked his head down, puffing into his face, concerned.

"Just…a little…dizzy," he groaned, covering his face with one gloved hand. His compatriot in battling huffed again, plainly amused. Brendan smiled and patted the winged lizard's arm. "If you want to fly some more, go ahead, but be sure to come back!"

Charizard grinned—he _swore_ it, his lips pulled back in what would have been a cute smile if it wasn't for his gigantic canines—and licked his Trainer's face with his forked tongue.

"Blech! Get outta here!" Brendan pretended to be disgusted, wiping drool away with his shirt.

Ascending again in a shockwave of air currents, Charizard circled once before vanishing past the low hanging clouds.

He watched until the great reptile was lost to his sight, arms crossed, before fingering the other five Pokéballs on his belt. In Johto, he had learned that it was a custom to let at least one Pokémon loose to follow you around, for it apparently built a stronger relationship. It wasn't that way in Hoenn, but no one would pay him _too_ much attention provided that he didn't pick something show-offy, like…

Brendan slapped a hand to his face, groaning.

_Like a Charizard, dropping from the sky._

In the end, he decided to leave it be. For now. The last thing the Trainer wanted was attention drawn to him, since undoubtedly; _someone_ would recognize him as—

"Hey, aren't you Brendan? _The_ Brendan? The guy that defeated the League _twice_ before going to Kanto and Johto?"

Suppressing a groan with great difficulty, he turned and met the inquisitive gaze of a passerby. Judging by his curious garb, the blonde-haired boy was probably a Juggler. His green eyes were bright and interested, showing only friendly intrigue, a Voltorb rotating near his feet.

"That's me," the boy said with a nod. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nah, man! Wait! Well…can I have your autograph? Please? I mean, can you sign my Voltorb?" The Juggler ducked down and snatched his Pokémon, lifting it into the air and offering the spherical creature to Brendan.

Brendan took a startled step back. "You want…me to autograph…your _Voltorb_?"

_I leave for a few years and the whole region of Hoenn goes to pot! Is it normal for people to sign Pokémon now?_

In response, the explosive Pokémon promptly detonated itself, claiming its owner in a small blast that stained the Juggler a dark shade of ebony. Coughing, Brendan waved the choking smoke away, retreating even farther. "Hey! You okay?"

The Voltorb was now unconscious, but his owner was still standing, although he appeared dazed and quite a bit worse for wear. "Gackcoughcoughhackcoughhack!"

The spectacle had attracted a group of civilians, wondering who in their right mind had just fallen victim to a volatile Voltorb, and Brendan hurriedly slinked away before anyone _else_ recognized him. Only after he had rounded a corner and hidden behind someone's log house did he release his breath with a relieved sigh.

_I wish I wasn't a celebrity sometimes! I mean, other people have defeated the Elite Four…_ His face soured. _But I guess no one else can claim to have stopped Teams Aqua and Magma, now can they? All of that Kyogre and Groudon business…And Rayquaza._

"Seems like ages ago," Brendan murmured. He rubbed at his hair, staring out across the familiar sea and smiling to himself. The breeze tasted like salt and summer, so similar and yet so different from Kanto's sweet sunshine and Johto's honeyed tides. "Guess there really is no place like home."

He stayed that way for a good twenty minutes, just relishing the cadence of Pacifidlog and the feel of Hoenn's wind and light. He had been away far too long in places where his accent revealed the fact that he was a born and bred Hoenner…

_Oh! That's right! Mirage Island…_

Brendan checked his Pokégear's clock, and finding that it was early afternoon, he decided he wouldn't have to go hunting for his Charizard just yet. He walked to the edges of the docks, stepping past merchants selling trinkets and the occasional rowdy Trainer, grabbing the Pokéball that held his Gyarados, when—

_Holding tight onto his Pokémon's head-fin, Brendan yelped as the great mudfish put on a burst of speed and blasted around a large rock sticking out of the sea. The waves momentarily splashed up into his eyes and mouth before he was free from their salty reach. "Swampert! Watch out for that Tentacruel!"_

_Swampert snorted, causing air bubbles to pop along the water's surface, kicking out even harder._

The strength of the memory hit him so hard that for a moment, the traveling teen was unable to move. He rolled the Pokéball between his fingers, dropping it down from one hand to the other, a thoughtful frown flitting across his lips. His very first, and strongest, Pokémon had not been used since an incident in Kanto when he had felt the overwhelmingly strong desire to show up a cocky Gym Leader named Blue exactly what he was capable of. Generally, as an unspoken rule, Trainers heading to new regions would raise that region's Pokémon from scratch…

_But I'm home now, and Swampert knows these routes unlike any other._

"Sorry, Gyarados. Sorry, guys. I think, while I'm here, I need my old team back." Brendan clipped the ball back onto his belt, heading for the Pokémon Center without further delay. His stride was that of the confident, that is, without being considered arrogant. He knew it was important to give off an aura that clearly said, _You don't want to mess with me!_ without also declaring, _Or else you'll regret it._

The Center's doors slid open with a mechanical _whirr_, and not a single head turned as the Pokémon Champion entered its interior. It had an odd mixture of smells, from the chemical blandness of medicinal supplies to the warm aroma of junk food. Centers, after all, were just as useful to starving travelers as a café, and some of the bigger ones even acted as hotels for a night or two.

Murmured conversations were going on all around him, and one girl appeared to be going into hysterics since her boyfriend was breaking up with her.

"I thought we were a Lovey-Dovey Couple!" She sobbed, her mascara running. Her Luvdisc twitched one of its eyes, clearly annoyed, near her shoes.

Brendan hid an amused smirk, finding an empty computer and typing in his password to access his computer box. As always, Lanette kept all of his Pokémon safe in her storage compartments.

_The miracle of technology,_ mused the teen as he placed his Pokéballs within the empty slots on a nearby tray. There was a brief, white flash before they showed up on the screen as icons, destined for their predetermined slots.

He tapped the keyboard, surprised to find himself nervous—(How would his Pokémon react to his long absence?)—as he located his old team. Swampert, Shedinja, Skarmory, Raichu, Aggron, and Absol soon materialized, within their Pokéballs naturally, in the same spaces that his Johto Pokémon had left in.

Hooking each one back onto his belt, the teen turned around and swiftly collided with someone else just as the computer beeped, confirming that he was now logged out of his account.

"I'm sorry," a mild voice hurriedly said. It had a strong undercurrent of nervousness. "I didn't mean to run into you, I was about to ask if you were—" Green eyes shot wide open. "_Brendan_?"

Groaning, Brendan massaged his forehead. His gaze again became still, and the image before him solidified into none other than his friend and rival, Wally. "_Wally_? What are you doing here?"

The emerald-haired boy grinned, rocking on his heels. "I could ask you much the same!"

The Trainer narrowed his eyes.

_He's different. More confident. Lost his stutter, I see._

Wally was wearing a white t-shirt with loose tan slacks, one hand in his pocket, the other busily brushing over his chest; though there was nothing there of interest that Brendan could see that would warrant the motion. He was still waiting for a reply.

_Perfect!_

Clasping Wally's free hand tightly, Brendan exclaimed, "It's great to see you, pal! What's up?"

"I beat the Elite Four! It was amazing, that was a while ago, but I still remember it so _vividly_!" His breathing spiked and for a moment he was afraid that something was wrong. Then, the boy just shook his head and ignored it.

_That's right, he has that weird disease…But he looks fine now. Great, even. He's not pale at all and he seems to be steady on his feet._

"Sorry for not calling you." Brendan felt his cheeks burn with shame. "Busy, busy, busy. So, what are you doing now?"

"I wanted to go to Kanto. Like you did." Wally's shoulders slumped.

"But…?"

"My parents were worried about me going so far from home. Since…you know…" He gestured to his torso, where evidently his breathing problem lurked.

_With all of our technology, we can't fix this...whatever he has? Where's the justice in that?_

His rival brightened again. "But that's all right. I'm going to be the best Trainer in all of Hoenn then. I'm doing Battle Tower challenges and Gardevoir is even trying out some Beauty Contests. Though I get weird looks sometimes for entering _Beauty_ Contests…"

"Ignore them; they're jealous of your mad skills." Brendan folded his arms behind his head and gave a goofy smile for his steadfast friend. "Nothing ticks a girl off like losing to a guy in a Contest about how pretty something is."

Wally laughed. "True. So, how about you? I've heard some interesting things about you."

"Really? What now? Am I saving damsels in distress?" He asked as his companion took over the computer and began writing a letter to home. Brendan didn't mean to peek, but he caught the lines _met up with Brendan again, he's doing well_ on the screen.

"Yes and no."

Flummoxed now, the Champion spluttered, "_What_?"

The boy continued to type, unperturbed by his reaction. "Recent rumor says you rescued some little girl in a dark alley from a former member of Team Rocket."

Brendan shrugged, looking down. He wasn't sure how much he liked fame really. He had both a craving to be known but at the same time he wanted to be able to walk places without someone shouting out that he was Hoenn's current Champion—unbeaten when it came to the amount of battles he had won and the time it had taken him to gather Badges and vanquish the Elite Four.

Wally's jade eyes flashed to him momentarily before returning to the screen. "So? Is it true?"

"Well, yeah, but the punk only had a Raticate. It was easy for Furret to knock it out."

"Doesn't matter how easy it was, you've got a reputation for stopping to help every injured Johnny and Jenny under the rainbow." Switching the computer off, he turned and began walking towards the exit, and Brendan followed after a second of thought.

"When did I get a reputation?"

"Don't you pay attention to magazines at all? The Net? TV?"

The Trainer's eyebrows drew down as he responded with a pensive, "Not really. I mean…gossip doesn't interest me much, especially when they're talking about _me_."

Pacifidlog's cool ocean air swept back down to claim the pair of teens as they crossed the rattling planks of the floating town. Pausing only to let a Swimmer trot pass them, they headed for the outskirts of the small settlement.

_Do I really miss that much? I get so into battling and keeping my Pokémon in shape that I don't do much else. So now here I am in Hoenn—what am I doing? I need to go to Mirage Island by tomorrow; at least, before it leaves…then I'll go home and hope May is around._

Brendan came to a halt beside Wally, hands in his pockets, staring out across the ruffled surface of the sea. They were in an empty "lot", a section of Pacifidlog devoid of any houses. It was fenced off by rope and probably used as a training area for aspiring battlers.

"Brendan?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" The boy scuffed a shoe against the ground. "Do you want to…?"

"What?"

Squaring his shoulders, Wally faced Brendan and lifted a Pokéball, torn from his belt with a flourish. "I challenge you to a match!"

The corners of the Champion's lips turned up, clearly amused. "Is that so? I accept!"

"Alright! Go, Delcatty!" He tossed the red and white sphere high, and it released, in a bolt of red, the feline form of his Pokémon. She prowled forward, tail twitching, anticipating the bout.

Brendan didn't miss how her eyes widened once she beheld him.

_Recognizes me huh? I bet she'll recognize _this_!_

"Go, Swampert!"

The globe spun rapidly skyward, and in a burst of blinding scarlet, a heavy body hit the logs with a _thunk_. Roaring, webbed hands swiping the air, the Mud Fish Pokémon's orange gaze settled on the Delcatty with an intense strength.

Then, suddenly, he whirled around and gawked, open mouthed, at his Trainer.

Wally covered his mouth with one hand, plainly stifling a chuckle as Swampert pounced forward and tackled his owner. Falling onto his back thanks to the immense weight of the 4'11" Pokémon, Brendan gasped out, "Swampert! Great to see you too, but we're in the middle of something!"

Swampert ignored him, his rock-hard arms clasping so tightly around his master's chest that the boy had trouble breathing. At last, the pleased Pokémon sprang back and again glared down his opponent, obviously intent on impressing his Trainer.

"Well. Okay." Wally was still grinning. "Delcatty, Hyper Beam, let's go!"

Hissing, the feline opened her jaws and fired a burst of creamy-white energy from between her teeth. Swampert moved to the side, jumping straight into the water and vanishing beneath its surface.

"Yeah!" Brendan cheered. "Way to go, Swampert! Now, while she's vulnerable, use Surf!"

A wave lifted itself from the briny deep, towering over the entire platform. It crashed down on Delcatty before she could avoid it, and the cat swirled around wildly before ending up as a soaked mop of fur in one corner.

"Delcatty, up on your feet, you can do it!" Wally encouraged. When the pink Pokémon rose up, he declared, "Now use Solar Beam!"

_Uh oh._

"Tch, you don't have to get out for _that_! Swampert, Surf her again!"

Despite the fact that their Trainers were also dripping wet thanks to the spray from Swampert's first Surf, they weren't nearly as drenched as Delcatty. The feline was hit helplessly by the tide, and this time she decided to move into the sea to combat her adversary there.

A flash of gold burst forth from the cat, and Swampert was hit in the chest with it. He flew backwards and slammed into a rock, (still underwater), and though dazed, he managed to kick off of the submerged stone and trap Delcatty in a Whirlpool, at Brendan's behest.

"Now, while she's caught! Use Hammer Arm!"

With a bellowing roar that sent bubbles popping along the water's top, the Mud Fish Pokémon brought his arm back and crashed his fist directly into her chest. Delcatty was hit so hard that she burst forth from the ocean and landed in an undignified heap on the log platform.

Wally withdrew his Pokémon. "You did great," he murmured. Lifting his eyes to Brendan's, he lifted one shoulder before letting it drop. "Note to self—don't challenge a guy with a Swampert to a battle near the sea."

"Darn straight."

"Okay, time to get serious then! Go, Gardevoir!"

As the elegant Psychic-type appeared in a glimmer of stardust—_Kid must have gotten some Seals—_Brendan reached for his Absol's Pokéball. His fingers brushed the surface before flipping past even his Shedinja's. Instead he tugged off his Raichu's and sent _him_ out.

"Let's make this interesting! Go, Raichu!"

The Electric Mouse sparked and crackled in warning, lightning-bolt tail swishing, spiky ears flattened close to his yellowish-brown head. His dark eyes flickered to Brendan with evident surprise, but all he did was nod before stamping his feet, ready for the battle.

"Okay, Gardevoir use Calm Mind!"

The Pokémon placed her slender hands on either side of her face and closed her lids.

"Raichu, Thunder!"

Making a vaguely distorted _chu_ sound, the rodent let loose with a huge lance of lightning that came from somewhere up above, presumably called on by the Pokémon.

"Avoid it and use Psychic!"

Gardevoir slid to the side an instant before the bolt hit, and then a ripple of arcane force hit Raichu so hard that he was thrown straight into the sea with a satisfying _splash!_

Wally looked exhilarated. "He's right where we want him! Double Team!"

The Psychic-type split into several copies of herself, but Brendan wasn't bothered. As Raichu hauled himself back up onto the deck, he commanded, "Shock Wave!"

The Electric-type move was sure to collide with its opponent, and the wave spread out and promptly electrocuted Gardevoir.

Or, would have.

"Protect, Gardevoir!"

The invisible shield popped into existence right before the move hit, and with an irritated snarl, Raichu bounded forward, picking up speed, already guessing Brendan's next order.

"Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

Yellow electricity, glowing brightly, enveloped the mouse as he took on Gardevoir directly. The collision sent them both barreling out to the ocean, and as they landed, the water began conducting the voltage at a dangerously strong level.

"Raichu!" Running to the platform's edge, a concerned Brendan peered into the depths. Wally was yelling for his Pokémon also.

Two shapes stirred, and an exhausted Raichu kicked to the surface of the waves, bobbing along with his long tail lifted high. Gardevoir emerged soon after, though she seemed less steady than Brendan's Pokémon, despite the recoil damage the robust Raichu had just suffered.

"Wish!" Wally exclaimed, as if the concept had just occurred to him.

_Oh no you don't!_

"Raichu, use Return!"

A golden radiance briefly slid along the Electric-type's body before he whipped his tail directly across the face of his foe. It connected with a loud _crack!_

Gardevoir blinked comically before she sank underneath the waves.

"Okay, look I'll get Swampert to—" Brendan began, but at that moment a curious luminescence highlighted the water.

"Her Wish came true!" Wally celebrated. "Gardevoir, Psychic!"

This time Raichu got critically hit, and he bashed his head against the logs as he rolled to a stop at his Trainer's feet.

"Fantastic job, my friend." Stroking the fainted Pokémon's fur, Brendan narrowed his eyes slightly as he withdrew Raichu. "Leaving Gardevoir here? We'll still keep it fair. But not by much. Aggron, I choose you!"

Wally blinked. "When did you get an—"

The great behemoth reared up over Gardevoir as she glided to the center of the platform, almost fully healed, very pleased with herself. She gazed up, not intimidated by the seven foot tall Steel and Rock type.

"Aggron, Dark Pulse!"

Roaring, he spread his arms wide and released a crippling aura of shadow. Gardevoir hurriedly used Protect, but instantly afterwards Aggron turned and slammed her in the chest with a well-aimed Iron Tail.

Though she used Shadow Ball in response, the Iron Armor Pokémon took the hit and simply smacked her with Iron Head. Gardevoir was clearly at a disadvantage, and though her Double Team threw off Aggron for a while, he succeeded in knocking her out with Iron Tail, but it took quite some effort on his part to catch the elusive Psychic-type.

"You win again," a visibly disappointed Wally remarked neutrally as he withdrew Gardevoir. Aggron happily received Brendan's affectionate pats and delighted words before returning to his own Pokéball. "That's the first time she's lost in a while."

Unsure what to say to that, Brendan simply chose Skarmory next. The Steel-type bird strutted forward and cawed. Wally was about to choose another Pokémon when a loud voice said from somewhere close by:

"All participants of the Deep Sea Diving competition should come forward now!"

"Oh! I forgot I was entering that! We'll finish later, okay?" He whipped around and charged off before Brendan could stop him.

Anxiety slid into his heart.

_Wally's got a medical problem—and he's going _diving_?_

Skarmory huffed, annoyed, his yellow gaze resting on Brendan questioningly. His Trainer rubbed his metallic head warmly. "Nothing's wrong, Skarmory. C'mon, Raichu and Swampert got hurt; we'll take them to the Center."

On the way there, a shadow abruptly obscured the sun. When the Trainer looked up, he saw none other than—

"Charizard! That's right! I forgot you were out of your—wait stop!"

With a battle cry, the flaming lizard dropped down and swiped his burning tail across the Steel-type's face. Shrieking with rage, the already short-tempered Skarmory proceeded to slice his talons across Charizard's snout, his fury increasing his strength.

"_Stop! Right now! BOTH OF YOU." _Brendan snarled, glaring at each of them in turn until they lowered their eyes. The last thing he needed was Pacifidlog burning down. "Charizard, buddy, time for you to take a break. C'mon." He turned and continued towards the Center, and once back at the computer, he called the reptile's Pokéball back, bade him farewell for the time being, and put him within storage.

Skarmory was looking thoroughly smug, and once the others were healed, Brendan dismissed him and instead took out the only two Pokémon he had yet to see, Absol and Shedinja.

Absol blinked dolefully at him, and the teen gave her a good rubdown, expressing how happy he was to see her. It was hard to tell if Shedinja was angry or not, for he just floated down with an unexpressive stare, as was the Ghost and Bug type's wont. Regardless, he stroked his tough exterior before releasing every else and spending the next hour in the Pokémon Center reacquainting himself with his first and best team of Pokémon.

As he scratched a pleased Swampert behind his head-fins, a familiar voice commented airily, "Your bond with your Pokémon is as sturdy as ever."

Brendan replied without turning around, "Of course it is. I love these guys to death."

"Nice to see you're back. How was Kanto and Johto?" The stranger inquired casually.

"Just fine…Steven."

Steven Stone, who had been the Pokémon League Champion before Brendan had defeated him**(1),** had somehow ambled up. When Brendan had left to go to Johto, he gave the job of Champion back to Steven, whom had swiftly tossed it straight to Wallace of Sootopolis City.

_It's like no one wants to be Champion of Hoenn. It's a boring job, waiting at the head of the Elite Four just to battle a bunch of Trainers. Or at least I prefer _traveling_ and battling a bunch of Trainers. Steven prefers his rocks._

Not that he didn't like and respect the powerful wandering Trainer, but he didn't honestly understand his interest in "rare pebbles".

"I've been to Kanto before, and Johto. Did you, perhaps, meet Lyra or Ethan?"

"Both." Brendan said absently, massaging a spot on Raichu's stomach as the Electric Mouse lounged on his back.

"Oh? Who's Champion of Johto, do you know?"

"Er—some dude named Silver. Most arrogant prick I've ever met, kept repeating the word 'weak' until I beat him. I don't know if he's any worse or better than Blue, though."

"Ah, Blue." Steven's massive Metagross stirred behind him, and a startled Brendan whipped his head around to look at it. He was surprised by how quiet the cobalt Pokémon was. "Is he doing well?"

"I guess. How much people do you _know_?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Brendan." Steven grinned before pulling one of his black sleeves up, checking his watch. "Ah, I'm late for something. Being a minute or two later won't do any more harm. How are you faring? Are the regions beyond Hoenn as wonderful and colorful as you imagined, or are you disappointed? Your relationship with Pokémon is certainly stronger than ever before."

_Why does he always ask weird questions like that?_

"It's great, actually. What about you? Found any extraordinary rocks?" Brendan had the nagging suspicion he was forgetting something. Shedinja rotated upside-down beside his head.

"Rocks aplenty, but unfortunately I lack the time to show you. I would battle you, if I could, since it's been a while since I've had a challenge…but like I said—"

"You're late." Brendan smiled at his old ally. "Then get going! Who was the last guy you fought that was 'challenging'? I thought you weren't battling hardcore anymore."

"I'm not, but _she_ recognized me and asked, and I could hardly refuse. Her name was May." Steven appeared shocked at his reaction as the young Trainer jumped, startled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just…" Brendan shook his head. "Never mind. But hey, if you have a Pokégear, give me a call and I'll battle whenever you want."

"Deal." They swapped numbers quickly before Steven had to go. The silhouette of his Skarmory, larger than Brendan's by a good bit, flashed by the Center's window.

"What am I forgetting…?" Brendan murmured as Aggron pawed furiously at Shedinja for bumping into him. A light bulb went off in his head as he read the clock on his green Pokégear. "It's been more than an hour and Wally isn't done _yet_?"

Recalling all of his Pokémon, Brendan raced down the docks and bridges, his footsteps causing the planks to clatter loudly. He located the spot where he had last seen Wally, and then he set off in the same direction his emerald-haired companion had gone.

The Diving competition seemed to be over, or at least that's what the nearby people said when he asked. Genuine concern was emanating in waves from Brendan by the time the sun was beginning to set. He sent his Skarmory and Absol out searching for the boy, but it was Shedinja, floating just to his right, that spotted the wayward boy first.

_Oh… _

Some girl in black and white was talking with Wally, and judging by their relaxed positions, sitting on the ground with their backs leaning against a house's wall, they had been that way for a while. They were both chatting, but they also appeared somewhat nervous as well.

"Well, Marley," Wally was saying by the time Brendan had inched close enough to hear. "You don't have to watch your words with me."

"…But I _want _to be careful…"

Shedinja poked Brendan, _hard_, in the side. Grumbling to himself, the teen moved away so that he could no longer eavesdrop.

"You ruin all of my fun."

The Ghost and Bug type made a hollow hissing sound that sounded oddly close to laughter.

~*X*~

Brendan was staying the night at the local Pokémon Center, which turned out to indeed have a few rooms available. It was amazing, the spaces that opened up once it became known that Pokémon Champion Brendan was indeed staying for the duration of the Mirage Festival.

_These people would kill to be able to brag that a celebrity spent a night or two with them._

Using his fame for such things was probably wrong, but at the moment he was too tired to care. It was late, but he couldn't sleep, his mind set on the past and the future, but strangely not the present.

Raichu was curled up at the end of the bed, but he was also awake, black eyes peering at his master in the semidarkness. Moonlight washed over the boy, and he found himself remembering the epic battle between Swampert and Rayquaza that had happened years ago.

The moon also reminded him of the mysterious Suicune, pelting by so fast that all Brendan saw was a blur.

"Are you thinking of me too?" Brendan asked aloud, his thoughts turning to May. "I wonder how your researching is going…is Professor Birch working you hard? If you battled Steven, you must be training your Pokémon still. Did Grovyle finally evolve, or did you get beaten by…?"

He voiced all of the questions he should have asked during the three years he had been away as if the moon held all the answers.

~*X*~

_Author's Note: This two-shot is written with the intention of showing my three favorite Sapphire/Ruby/Emerald characters a few years later. This one-shot focused on Wally and Brendan, with a cameo from Steven, who seems to appear often whenever things are starting to get interesting. Next, naturally, focuses on May and Brendan._

_Not as much environmental description as I usually write, but it'll do, since presumably you guys know what Pacifidlog Town looks like. It's my favorite place besides Lilycove City._

_(1)—__I played Sapphire only, not Emerald or Ruby, so keep that in mind regarding Steven and the Champion status he does or does not have. Or anything else, for that matter._


	2. Something to Say

_~*Catching Up To You*~_

"_I'll be back before you even miss me!" Brendan said with a smile just for her. Time passed._

* * *

_Part Two: Something to Say_

* * *

Tropius's broad, leaf-like wings churned the air as she descended towards the Pokémon Center of Pacifidlog Town. May had been afraid that she would end up missing the Mirage Festival due to the Contest that she just _had_ to enter in order to pass on to the Super-Rank, but luckily, thanks to her Pokémon's exertions; she had made it early the second day.

The 6'07" dinosaur landed heavily, causing the wooden logs of the floating village to creak in protest. There weren't many civilians up and about at this time, but she imagined the ones that _were_ were probably either on Mirage Island or out at sea to catch fish.

May dismounted, stretching cramped muscles, resting one hand fondly on her Tropius's long neck. A spicy-sweet smell always lingered around her Pokémon, and she assumed it had something to do with the fruits that grew around her neck twice a year. They were in season now, orange and bright, swinging idly from side to side every time Tropius moved.

_Wow, this place is beautiful!_

The flight from Slateport City to Pacifidlog had caused Trainer and Pokémon to pass over the swift moving currents of the Route that separated the two settlements. In the dawn's light, the shifting sea had transformed the multicolored radiance into a display that rivaled the supposed magnificence of Ho-oh. Gold, tangerine, and scarlet had rippled along at a startling speed beneath their feet, and even Tropius had circled twice, closer and closer, just to see.

Of course, the moment had been broken by a Wailmer that thought it amusing to spray them both from its blowhole, but despite that, it had still been positively _enchanting_.

(Just like the flash of Tropius's Magical Leaf as she caught that same Wailmer before it vanished back into the waves.)

"You must be exhausted," May crooned soothingly as she wrapped her arms fondly around Tropius. "Do you want to go back into your Pokéball, or would you rather we visit the Center?"

The dinosaur did neither. Instead, she settled down, stretching out beside the nearby Center, wings spread wide to absorb the maximum amount of the sun's strengthening glow. The Fruit Pokémon laid her head on May's lap and promptly closed her eyes.

Remembering that her Tropius got stronger in sunlight, she decided that she would be fair and wait until her Pokémon felt better. It was the least she could do after getting the great beast to fly for half a night whilst carrying her.

Humming a wordless song, the brown-haired girl, clad all in green, let her mind wander, remembering the steps in her life she had taken so far. Helping her father, sure…but recently, she had gotten into Contests and started training Pokémon again. There wasn't a day that didn't go by when she didn't think about Brendan.

She hadn't heard from him in two and a half years, since for some reason he wasn't answering her e-mails and she had no other way to reach him. The impulsive, forgetful boy had written back once with a short letter explaining that he was sorry it took him so long to answer, and he wasn't doing it on purpose, so apologies again and _sorry sorry sorry!_

_He's an idiot,_ May fumed, her fingers scratching her Tropius's scaly brown skin. The dinosaur snorted in delight. _If I never see him again, it'll be too soon._

Ten minutes had passed, and Tropius was looking far better. Her eyes were open again and fixed on something to the right of May, unblinking, clearly amused. The girl laughed, tickling her underneath the chin. "What're you looking at?"

"Me, I imagine. Heya May."

And just like that someone's shoulder brushed her own, and someone's warm breath was sliding down her skin, and that _awfully_ familiar voice was casually happy in her ears. A lightning bolt tail cracked like a whip, and turning, May saw his Raichu crouching near him.

"Br…Brendan…" She whispered, her heart running a marathon in her chest. This couldn't be, it simply _could not be_. Had her thoughts summoned him or something? "You're back."

_I don't know if I'm happy or…angry. I just…heh…he's finally home._

His eyes were different, darker but _brighter_ than before; changed by experiences she would never truly know. A smile turned up his lips, a genuine one, and one of his gloved hands rested on his Raichu as he sat cross-legged beside her.

_So nonchalant! How can he be like that?_

"I'm back," Brendan agreed without argument. "Tropius is looking well, and so are you."

Silence. She wasn't sure how to answer him, so she didn't. Relief at his reappearance was combating her anger, like her own personal Kyogre and Groudon battle.

"…I met Steven," he continued after she offered no response. "Again. And he said he got a real challenge from you, but didn't say who won…did you…?"

"I lost. Barely. Sceptile got to his Metagross before he finally…" May trailed off, trying to decide which tone to use. In the end, she settled on nothing. None. It was far simpler that way.

"Next time you'll win, without a doubt." And the conviction in his sapphire eyes said he believed his own words.

_How can he be so supportive, and yet…?_

"You didn't write."

A shadow dropped over his gaze, hiding his emotions from her view. His movements ceased, the gentle stroking of his Raichu coming to a sudden halt.

"You said you would." Fury appeared to be winning.

"…I…I know I did. But…I'm sorry." Brendan turned his head away, staring off into the sunrise.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? It's as if you think saying 'I'm sorry' will make up for all of those phone calls you never gave, all of those e-mails you never answered." Her pale gaze settled on his wrist, where his Pokégear was visible on his right arm, strapped tight. "Doesn't that have a phone? You have time to call others for rematches but you can't spare five minutes out of your day to tell me how you are? I was worried sick!"

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"Then look at me and say that to my face," May challenged. Her fingernails were digging into her palm painfully as she clenched her fists, trembling thanks to the depths of her emotions.

_I had no idea whether you were alive or…_

Tropius huffed, raising her head and glaring daggers at Brendan. His Raichu didn't even come to his defense, just sitting there with rumpled fur and blazing black eyes, fixed accusingly on his Trainer, and clearly everyone was asking the boy _why? Why did you leave us?_

_I know Brendan so well that my own Pokémon are attached to him. They'd just as soon listen to him as they would me. I know the Natures and favorite Pokéblock colors of all his Pokémon…does he?_

"May…" Brendan slowly pivoted to face her, his blue stare downcast, unblinking and unsure. "Please don't think I was trying to avoid you on purpose. I just get so caught up—"

"Answer me. Straight. Did you think of me at all?"

"Of course!" He bristled slightly, and his Raichu scoffed in _support_ of his master this time.

"Why didn't you write then, or contact me at all, anywhere in _two and a half years_?"

When he failed to reply, May stood and stomped in high bad temper to the edge of the Center's log platform. Her Tropius heaved herself to her feet and followed, wings unfolding oh so gracefully.

_I can't believe this! He won't answer me at all! I thought we were friends._

She stepped up onto her Tropius's back. "Go to Mirage Island, please, and then I swear you can rest for as long as you want."

Sensing her Trainer's distress, and rejuvenated by the continuously rising sun, the Pokémon decided she could fly the short distance if it meant they could both escape Hoenn's Champion and all of his empty apologies.

_We'll be friends again when he can finally answer my—_

"May, wait! Please, I mean this isn't easy for me!"

"For _you_? Maybe I'll ignore _you_ for three years and see how you like it!" She snapped, turning her back as Tropius prepared for liftoff.

"Raichu, no, don't try and Shock Wave Tropius. May, just…_stop!_" Brendan lunged forward and grabbed her arm, and she tried to tug herself free, but he held on. His blue eyes burned with something like desperation.

May lifted her chin and waited for him to say something whist her Pokémon growled in warning. Raichu arched his back and hissed, sparks popping from his yellow cheeks.

Brendan's hand slid down her arm so that his fingers could entwine with her own. "I'm sorry. And I guess…" He shook his head slowly. "I guess I've never written or anything because I'm in denial. So much has changed, you know? I keep thinking to myself that no one will ever go anywhere or end up different so long as I don't acknowledge them. It's like I'm hoping that Hoenn will stand still for me so I can go traveling and still return to my home, exactly the same. Being famous is so strange, and it's made everyone here react differently to me. I'm not so well known in Kanto or Johto so I went there to be normal, to train again and win and lose…"

She felt sympathy flash briefly in her heart, but she thought he still didn't quite deserve it.

"Sometimes I feel proud to be Hoenn's Champion. Other times, I just want to be regular again so I won't have to face my dad at my house, face his rigid stare, and realize that I'm higher ranking than my own father. Face you or Wally and know that I left you all behind. I know that I should be sitting in my personalized room in Ever Grande, waiting to battle Trainers, but staying in one place for very long just isn't _me_. I'm not Lance, I'm not Red, I'm not Silver, and I'm not Ethan or Lyra. I guess I'm Steven." Brendan looked like he was going to stop, and May was surprised enough since he had never spilled his feelings out like this before, for her to see and examine and pick apart.

She was beginning to _understand_, but at the same time, she was still frustrated with him. "How are you Steven?" The girl prompted. She moved around so he was completely in her sight, and Tropius slid her elongated neck to the side so she could blink thoughtfully at Raichu and his Trainer.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, Brendan murmured, "Steven gave his Champion status to Wallace, but only after _I_ gave it to him. For some reason, we both still get seen as Hoenn's Champion despite the fact that _Wallace _is now. It's like we'll never be normal again, and we can't, since an Elite Four victory doesn't occur every single day. I'm just running away I guess, running to escape all of these whispers that following me saying, 'That's the kid that defeated Teams Aqua and Magma! He saved Hoenn!' or, 'That's the kid that defeated Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza…that's the kid that defeated Steven!' Most people don't run from fame. I do. Guess I'm a coward, and because of that, I…am _so_ sorry, May, for all that it's worth."

"Brendan…" She dropped off of her Tropius, taking his other hand in hers and smiling. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Change is a part of life; you just have to pray that it's good. Hoenn is always changing, even right this second, but I promise that I'll tell you whenever something momentous happens to me." May lifted her gaze to find his, and she was startled by the brightness of his eyes. "What about you?" She said softly.

"Okay. I promise. For real this time."

"That's all I can ask for." May wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and she found herself wondering how he had gotten so _tall_. She only reached his shoulders now, and once upon a time, they had been the same exact height. "Welcome home."

She didn't know how long she stood there in his embrace, but Brendan pulled away at last and coughed in one gloved hand, a blush dusting the bridge of his nose. "_So_…let's get to Mirage Island before it's gone for good. Is your overgrown lizard ready for a quick flight?"

Tropius snorted in Brendan's face with enough force to cause his bangs to ruffle.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Go, Skarmory!" The Premier Ball spun crazily before releasing the great Flying and Steel type. The aforementioned metallic bird spread his grand, razor-edged wings and cried out to the heavens. Raichu was put back in his Pokéball, and Brendan took his customary place between his Pokémon's shoulder blades.

May got back on Tropius, and as he took off into the sky, she turned her eyes back onto Brendan.

_He's still just so…_silly_._

The ground dropped away from them at a startling speed, and Tropius set off. The leaf-like wings she boasted beat the air powerfully, generating bursts of invisible currents that buffeted Skarmory a little. With a screech of irritation, the bird moved to the right a bit and stayed just a little beneath the dinosaur, gliding along effortlessly.

The ocean and the sky appeared almost exactly the same, both a creamy yellow by now that was gradually morphing into an intense shade of azure that promised a warm, pleasant day. A school of Wailmers sprayed jets of salty water from their heads, and sunlight caught the glimmering bodies of Tentacool floating on top of the sea. Swimmers below them, heading for Mirage Island no doubt, waved up occasionally as they passed.

A cawing cloud of Wingulls hurriedly moved to get out of Skarmory's way, since Tropius was a vegetarian and was unlikely to hurt them unless they bothered her. The same couldn't be said for the partially Steel-type bird.

She understood the joy of the Bird Catchers that littered the earth and sky of the rainy forest near Lilycove. May infinitely preferred Flying over Surfing, no matter how fast her Gorebyss could shred through the tides.

_This is only rivaled by Diving, I think._

The girl peeked down at Brendan, just beneath her, and found herself studying every tiny detail about him. He was at such an angle that his face was partially visible, lustrous in the growing light, a pleased smile turning up both corners of his lips just a little. His Skarmory's silver feathers had caught the sun's rays and appeared to be made out of fire.

It seemed, for all the world, that he was riding on a phoenix.

May's breath lodged in her throat, and she sighed, leaning forward and resting her head on Tropius's neck. The dinosaur blinked at her inquisitively before continuing ever onward.

Brendan's Pokémon was intelligent enough not to get too close to Tropius, lest the gale generated by her wings' downbeats knock him off course. They drifted higher, passing the clouds and hanging there in the void between earth and sky.

"That's Mirage Island down there," Brendan exclaimed, seeming very pleased indeed.

May looked down and realized he was right. The trees and bushes waved in the breeze, and she imagined Wynauts nibbling the Liechi berries—which had to be their lone food source—in the rising light. Tropius and Skarmory circled twice before proceeding to dip down towards the ground. They landed in an obscure, hidden meadow at the combined orders of their Trainers, their wings kicking up dust.

After they had dismounted, the pair left their Pokémon out and started wandering along the shore. A few Wynauts scrambled away, but even more simply stayed where they were and watched the chatting friends with an interested gaze.

She was surprised by how easily he fit back in. Just like that. Brendan had been gone for years and now that he had returned, May found that there was still room for him in the puzzle of her life. Nothing had replaced the void, even after…

His eyes rested on her, she could feel it, and it made her feel nervous and her skin felt hot. Just to distract herself, the girl released her trusty Sceptile from his Pokéball, and he emerged in a burst of green stars and leaves.

"Whoa," Brendan remarked, taking a step back. "That's quite a Ball Capsule!" He gave her a crooked smile and May grinned, taking her Pokémon's face in both of her hands and nuzzling him affectionately.

"Sceptile is the best at Contests, yes he is," she crooned. The great Grass-type whirred something happily in response.

The boy also let his Swampert out, and Sceptile (presumably) struck up a conversation with the Water/Ground-type, falling into step a few paces behind their Trainers. Overhead, Tropius and Skarmory circled them, playing what looked like Tag in the air.

A silence settled between the two humans, though their Pokémon were certainly far from quiet. May bit her lip and wondered why she didn't have anything to say to him, despite how much time had passed.

"May," began Brendan slowly, his eyes downcast. "Do you think…I mean, do you really forgive me?"

"Of course." She shrugged. "What's past is past. Just don't _ever_ do that again, do you understand me?"

He laughed a little uneasily, rubbing the back of his head. "Crystal clear," he responded, tone wry.

They ended up entering the woods, pointing the Wynauts out to each other if they were doing something particularly interesting. Brendan remarked casually, "Want to battle?"

She paused, one hand on her Sceptile's arm. "Don't you know how to have fun without violence?"

At her teasing reply, he bristled, though mostly in jest. "Fine, fine. It's all I've been doing for a while."

May put her hand out and rested it on his shoulder, squeezing him reassuringly. "Then take a break, Champion," she encouraged. "There's plenty of time for fighting if that's what you really want."

He chuckled and asked her, "Say, why do you always have a grip on your Sceptile?"

Puzzled, the girl noticed that this was indeed the truth. The Grass-type was standing beside her with his tawny gaze slanted as always, as if he was watching out for danger. "I dunno."

Brendan said nothing more on the matter, and the duo settled down at the base of a tall pine tree. It offered them a majestic view of the sea, and the ocean was positively _breathtaking_ at the moment as twilight fell and dusted the world with soft lavender and oranges. Had they really been walking for that long? A few of the wild Wynauts were even swimming in the water, creating multicolored splashes that glittered in the semidarkness.

Tropius flopped over nearby, her long neck coiled up and tucked under her leafy wings. Skarmory had bunkered down just to the right of the mighty dinosaur, using his sharp beak to clean his metallic feathers. Sceptile sprang up into the branches directly overhead whilst Swampert plunked himself in a hollow between some upraised roots.

Their serenity and comfort was reassuring. Their Pokémon were as familiar with them as they were with each other. May readjusted her bandanna and slumped back with a sigh. "I hope Mirage Island won't disappear with us on it."

"Hmm, I can think of worse fates. We have food, our Pokémon, and each other."

May twirled a clump of needles around in her fingers, inhaling deeply so that her nose was filled with the fresh, clean scent of pine. "We'd get tired of one another eventually. I mean, _you're_ a forgetful jerk."

Brendan acknowledged this with a dip of his head, smirking. "That's true."

She craned her head up and watched her beloved Sceptile prance about in a tree, balancing easily on the limbs, slender feet clasping the bark effortlessly. "Remember when we first met?"

"I walked straight into your room."

"I know. I mean who _does_ that? Didn't even knock!"

"Your mom said I could," he pointed out. Shrugging at that, May brought her attention back towards her friend as he went on. "See? I'm not a _forgetful _jerk. Just a jerk."

She tossed a hand. "So I was wrong about that part. You're still a huge _jerk_ and have been since forever." Playfully, she flung a handful of pine needles at him and he spluttered in shock as they hit his face.

Rubbing the offending shrubbery away, the boy scowled. "Well _you're_ a judgmental nuisance."

"Fair enough." May could tell that she had startled him, and she giggled, lying down on her back and folding her arms behind her head. Sighing, she closed her eyes and turned onto her side.

"Are you tired?" Brendan inquired, sprinkling her hair with pine needles. She wasn't really bothered, merely murmuring an affirmative. "We haven't even done anything," he noted, and she didn't look up because she knew he had one of his _grins_ on his face.

"I know. Weird, right? Maybe I'm just tired mentally. But I'll need to go get those Liechi berries…Hey, Sceptile!"

A reptilian head poked itself out of the upper canopy.

"Would you mind going to collect some Liechi berries? If you do I promise I'll make you the best Pokéblocks _ever_."

The Pokémon appeared to consider this for a few seconds, and then he whistled cheerfully and bolted off. A few seconds passed, and not long after the less spry Swampert lumbered after him. Tropius just repositioned her neck to better catch the dying rays of the sun while Skarmory squawked irritably.

May closed her eyes again, and then to her curious pleasure, Brendan started combing his fingers through her brown hair. "What are you doing?" She queried interestedly.

"Getting those needles out."

She watched as a few of the thin leaves landed in front of her. "Alright." Absently, she brushed the grass and thought back over the years to everything that had happened. A thought occurred to her at that moment, a thought that made her mouth become dry and her eyes sting. The strength of the emotion hit her so hard that for a few seconds, she didn't breathe.

Sitting up, she knocked his hand away and faced Brendan with narrowed eyes.

"Uh oh. Am I still in trouble?" He hunched his shoulders, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Remember what you said when you left?"

"…I'll be back?" Her mood swing from tranquility to restrained anger was freaking him out.

"Close. Try again."

His gaze darkened as he struggled through his haze of memories back to that point in time, back to Littleroot Town years past. "…I…I'm sorry, I don't remember what I said _exactly_."

May crossed her arms and exhaled slowly. "You said…you'd be back before I missed you. I missed you as soon as you left."

Understanding dawned upon his face, and Brendan grimaced. "Oh…"

"So you're still a forgetful jerk," she sniffed irritably, blinking hard. To her immense annoyance, he just chuckled. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

Brendan shuffled closer to her, leaning forward slightly with a toothy smile. "You haven't changed a bit! Guess I didn't need to worry about _that_."

"Hmph. Well, you're gonna _start_ worrying about _something_ in a minute if you don't stop laughing." However, unheeding of her warning, he went on snickering. May smacked him on the arm, but he didn't seem to mind. Giving up, she fell flat onto the grass again and stared up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Jerk."

"I know." Brendan stayed upright, lifting his eyes to follow the direction of hers. "What're you looking at?"

"Clouds? Birds? I'm not sure myself." May brushed her fingers along her other four Pokéballs that still housed their occupants.

She had an inkling—an inkling that said he was thinking hard. Brendan wasn't an especially _pensive_ person, his actions usually coming off as spontaneous. He didn't really _have_ a plan or anything whenever he ran to go save the world from gangs, besides the infamous "make it up as I go along" strategy. So, obviously, his silence intrigued her.

May let it go on regardless.

As she had predicted, Brendan brought it up after several minutes had crawled by. Now, the sun was all but gone, and the world was a dimmer place. (That is, until the moon soared upward and the stars arrived to fill the shadows.)

"I was thinking…Thinking of staying here for a while. Maybe I'll challenge Wallace and regain my Champion title."

"Most people," she disagreed. "Still consider you the Champion because you _gave_ Wallace his new position."

"Doesn't matter. I think I can beat him again, do you?"

"I don't doubt it."

"So…um…I'll be staying here," he repeated, his tone unsure. She eyed him inquisitively from her spot on the ground. Naturally, he evaded her gaze.

"That's good. We can catch up. You, Wally, and I."

"Yeah…" Brendan moved to lie down beside her, their shoulders lightly brushing. He mimicked her relaxed posture—oblivious to the slight blush on her face—nonchalant as you please.

Opting to lighten the mood, May grinned. "You? Having a _plan_? How unusual!"

"I _always_ have a plan," he objected, opening one eye lazily.

"_Right_. You didn't really have one when you rushed to fight your father."

"But I still won, didn't I?"

"Barely. You'll make a plan but never check to see if the variables that execute it are intact. Or even make any sense."

To her surprise, he fell silent.

"Check and mate," declared the girl haughtily. She let her lids fall closed and decided that was that.

"You're right." His tone had changed considerably, becoming quieter. "I always know what to do but I don't bother checking to see if the outcome is realistic. I'm just a 'wing it' kind of guy." A pause, and then unexpectedly she gasped as he shifted his position and placed both of his hands on either side so that he loomed over her. May saw him _smirking_ like he had only done once before, when he had won their first ever battle.

Her nails dug into the grass and she resisted the urge to call her Tropius. The Grass/Flying-type was watching them with mild curiosity, the same went for Skarmory. Her face was burning. "Brendan…?"

His eyes narrowed, and still he smiled with a devilish joy. Hesitation briefly ghosted across his features before he murmured in her ear, "Do you still want me to wing it?"

Something about his voice made her almost shiver. Did she? Didn't she? What could possibly happen out here in the wilds of Mirage Island? "Er…yes?"

Gradually, in an almost _teasing_ fashion, he tilted forward until only an inch separate their lips. Their eyes locked, and she knew he was asking for permission. Was this okay? Would she be mad at him if he…?

In response to his wordless question, she pulled him down and closed the distance between them. Fireworks went up in her stomach and her heart thudded madly against her ribcage. He had to feel it, because she could feel _his_ going just as fast.

She was a little reassured.

Then, before she knew it, she had her fingers tangled in his dyed white hair and she couldn't help but think _what a silly hair style_. But it was Brendan, inexplicably Brendan, and she'd have it no other way. She felt the touch of his fingers—five warm points—on the side of her face, trailing down to her neck. How ironic, he made her feel like she was on fire, but he had a Swampert, not a…

(Grass-types were weak to Fire anyway, weren't they?)

His eyes weren't closed, and neither were hers, and it wasn't until he pulled back to study her reaction did she noticed their rather…compromising position. May would've jumped away, in a normal circumstance, but that was kind of impossible to do on the ground with Brendan's arms on either side of her.

Two heartbeats later, he scrambled away and coughed, face so red that she wanted to giggle. Maybe she did. Everything was a dreamy blur at the moment. May had never been one to dream of romance, but as far as first kisses went, she thought it was rather spectacular.

They both stuttered something at once, blushed harder, and fell silent.

Sceptile returned with an armful of Liechi berries, as did Swampert. Judging by the stains on the Pokémon's mouths, they had practically stuffed themselves before hand. They exchanged confused glances before settling down beside their frozen, shell-shocked Trainers.

Bringing a hand to her mouth, May murmured, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You were on my mind a lot," was the simple response. Brendan patted the Water-type's finned head, and his general composure returned without much difficulty.

Taking a deep breath to calm her fluttering heart, May gave one of her biggest smiles yet. "Are you going to say it, or do I need to?"

He arched his brows. "What do you mean?" His tone dripped faux innocence.

A helpless laugh escaped her and she threw her arms around her old friend. "I love you, you jerk."

He embraced her tightly, grinning all the while. "Love you too."

~*X*~

_Author's Note: Ah, this moved far too quickly and for that I sincerely apologize. However, I hoped you enjoyed the story regardless. I wrote this with some kind of stomach flu, so forgive the randomness. Thanks for reading! _

_Review, if you will._


End file.
